Quand la solitude laisse place à l'amour
by DevilKasuya
Summary: Corrigée et améliorée. Quelques semaines aprés la remise des diplômes, Natsuki se retrouve seule avec ses pensées. Lemon et ShizNat !
1. Aveu d'un être cher

Version corrigée et améliorer de la fic d'origine. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez pû lire cette horreur pleine de fautes parce que moi je n'ai pas pu XD

Les _italiques_ sont les pensées de Natsuki.

* * *

**/!\ NatShiz /!\**

**Quand la solitude laisse place à l'Amour**

**~ Chapitre un : Aveu d'un être cher ~**

10 juillet, après midi calme et chaud. Comme touts les jours qui ont précédé celui-ci, je suis seule dans mon appartement ne sachant plus quoi faire de mes journées. Etrangement, je me sens seule. Pourtant, la solitude un sentiment que je connais bien mais là, il me pèse beaucoup plus qu'auparavant. Mai est partie quelques semaines avec Tate, Mikoto est chez son frère Reito et Shizuru … Je pousse un soupir qui ne cache pas ma tristesse en pensant à elle.

_« Shizuru … »_

Depuis la remise des diplôme, je ne t'ai pas fait de cadeaux … Tu as du voir dans mon regard que je voulais rester seule …. Ce regard t'as t-il blessé, Shizuru … ? Sans m'en rendre compte, de fines larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Je plonge alors ma tête dans mes bras posés sur cette table basse contre laquelle je suis appuyée depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Je pleure en silence pour ne pas briser le calme plat de mon appartement … Mais était-ce la vraie raison … ?

_« Non … »_

Je ne voulais pas pleurer pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne voulais pas que la réalité des choses me fasse prendre conscience que tu me manques Shizuru. Ces mots que je venais de penser, résonnaient dans ma tête. Oui, je venais d'avouer un sentiment qui m'était inconnu auparavant : La dépendance physique et mentale pour quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai besoin de Shizuru comme Shizuru à besoin de moi.

_« Shizuru … »_

Mes pleures ce font plus intense, mon cœur se compresse et d'une voix fatiguée, des mots que jamais je n'aurais prononcé avant, sont sortie de ma bouche.

_« Je veux te voir … J'ai besoin de toi … »_

Mon poing se serre, par ce chaud après midi de juillet, je venais enfin de m'avouer les sentiments que je ressens pour elle à cet instant même. Je l'aime … peut être pas encore du même degré mais je l'aime c'est certains. Je l'aime plus que n'importe qui et plus que la mayonnaise. Je souri un peu en pensant à cela, ton visage me revient en mémoire, je peux presque sentir ton parfum et ta voix aux accents de Kyoto soufflé mon nom

« Na-tsu-ki »

Mes yeux se ferment lentement, je me laisse gagner par le sommeil de ces nuits où je ne le trouvais pas.

Le parc en fleur de Fûuka, un parfum doux et fraie, alors que je m'apprête à arracher les pétales d'une de ces fleur, une voix résonne derrière moi :

« Tu ne devrais pas faire ça. Les belles fleurs sont faites pour êtres aimées car elles font de leur mieux pour éclore durant leur courte vie. »

Je me retourne brusquement, tu es là, devant moi, souriante et tu as toujours sourit pour toutes les autres fois où nous nous somme vue. Je ne l'ai jamais dit mais j'ai toujours voulu de ta présence même si mon comportement prouvait le contraire.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent difficilement. Encore sous l'effet de mon rêve qui me rappela notre première rencontre, je ne m'aperçois pas tout de suite que ma fenêtre est grande ouverte et qu'une douce odeur se propage dans mon appartement. Mes yeux s'écarquillent, mes muscles se raidissent et mon cœur bat la chamade. Dans un effort surhumain, je me lève rapidement obligeant ainsi mes membres, encore endormie, à travailler. Je me précipite dans la cuisine, mon cœur s'arrête d'un coup en te voyant. Tu es là, devant moi, les cheveux en chignon, le geste calme mais précis … Tu prépare quelque chose. Incertaine mais rassuré de te voir, je m'approche à pas de loup. Laissant mon éternel froideur et ma peur de cotés, je laisse mes bras enlacer ta taille, te serrant contre moi. Tu sursaute un peu, je devine ainsi que tu hésite entre te retourner et me rendre cette étreinte chaleureuse que je t'offre ou rester de marbre de peur de me faire fuir rompant ainsi ce moment si rare de tendresse. Je te sens trembler …. Pourquoi ? Pleures-tu, Shizuru? Perturbé à l'idée de te voir pleurer, je te retourne et constate que tu pleures bel et bien. Je n'aime pas voir des orbes cramoisie inonder de larme malgré le fait que je sois la cause de tout tes pleures.

« _Shizuru … _»

A l'instant même où je souffle ton nom, ma main essuie maladroitement tes larmes. Je me sens rougir mais qu'importe. Tu t'approches de moi, doucement, me laissant ainsi le temps de m'éloigner pour refuser ton étreinte mais je ne bouge pas. Tu pousse un soupire qui ne cache pas ton soulagement en voyant que je ne fuis plus. Peu à peu, tu te blottis contre moi. Tes bras m'agrippent et me serre comme un naufragé s'agrippant à son radeau en plein milieu de l'océan. Je sens mes larmes montées et mes sentiments, jusque là rejeté, me submerger. Je te serre ma mon tour, de toutes mes forces.

« Shizuru, pardonne-moi ! Ne t'éloigne plus jamais même si c'est moi qui te le demande ! Reste avec moi ! J'ai besoin de toi … »

Mes derniers mots n'étaient qu'un murmure. Tu me regardes, perdue et étonnée par ces mots que je venais de prononcer. Ton regard ce pose dans le mien, je peux y voir une multitude de questions. Mon cœur s'emballe, mes joues sont en feu tendit que mon regard ce pose sur tes lèvres. Tu rougis à ton tour et t'apprêtes à dire quelque chose mais, prise par un violent désir, je m'empare de tes lèvres, te coupant ainsi toute parole. Je te perturbe complètement, je le voie dans tes yeux pendant que je t'embrasse. Ton malaise étant présent, tu hésite mais finalement tu glisse lentement ta langue dans ma bouche pour venir rencontrer la mienne. Comme pour me laisser le temps de tout arrêter, tu t'arrêtes en plein milieu du chemin. Ton regard cherche un signe dans le mien pour pouvoir aller plus loin.

« _Cette fois je ne te laisserai plus partir_ »

Mes yeux se ferment et ma langue vient rencontrer la tienne, elles s'entremêlent et se touche délicatement. Au plus profond de moi, je sens ta joie et ton interrogation puisque tu te blottis un peu plus contre moi. Pour te laisser respirer, je casse a contrecœur le contact, lentement. Tu es complètement perdue, je souris en voyant le trouble ce dessiner sur ton visage, chacun son tour. Délicatement, je prends ton visage entre mes mains. C'est le bon moment pour te dévoiler mes sentiments, enfin … enfin, ces mots qui m'effrayaient, vont sortir de ma bouche.

« Je t'aime …. Shizuru »


	2. Soirée romantique ?

**/!\ NatShiz /!\**

**Quand la solitude laisse place à l'Amour**

**Oo~ Chapitre 2 : Soirée romantique ? ~oO**

Quelques jours après cet aveu chez moi, j'ai commencé à me demander pourquoi Shizuru était resté sage depuis cet après midi là. Je venais de lui avouer mes sentiments et pourtant, elle n'as rien fait pour me mettre mal à l'aise ou pour me taquiner. Peut être que, finalement, c'est moi qui attendais quelque chose. Je ne sais pas . . . Encore une fois, je suis seule mais cette fois, je suis sure de la voir. Je lui ai promit une soirée en tête à tête et je compte bien m'y tenir. Je suis un peu nerveuse . . . Pourquoi ? Bonne question. J'ai l'impression que cette soirée va rester graver dans nos mémoires. Impatiente et tendu à la fois, je m'assoie sur le rebord de ma fenêtre ouverte. Je laisse échapper un soupir de lassitude en regardant le soleil se coucher. Mon quotidien me tue, lentement. Aide moi Shizuru, aide moi à me séparer de lui même si ce n'est que pour une soirée, sa me va. Le vent me caresse le visage pendant que mes yeux se ferment. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne n'entends pas ma porte s'ouvrir et se refermer silencieusement. Des bras enlacent doucement ma taille, me sortant ainsi de mes rêveries. Une voix aux accents de Kyoto chuchote alors à mon oreille.

« Ara, Natsuki a encore laissée sa porte ouverte »

Je peux sentir un sourire se dessiner sur tes lèvres, même sans te voir. Je me retourne lentement, toujours entre tes bras, pour venir poser ma tête sur ton épaule, cherchant un peu de réconfort après une journée interminable sans toi.

« Où étais-tu ? Je commençais à croire que tu m'avais oublié »

Ton étreinte se resserre. Une de tes façons pour te faire pardonner.

« Kannin na Natsuki, la réunion pour les préparatifs de la rentrée ont duré plus longtemps que prévue »

Ah . . . Oui, c'est vrai. Tu venais d'être réélue présidente du conseil des élèves. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en pensant à ta nouvelle année à Fûuka en tant que redoublante, sous prétexte de vouloir rester avec moi.

« Ikesu ! Natsuki se moque de moi. Puisque c'est ainsi, je vais préparer le repas »

Tes bras m'abandonnent et même si je sais que je vais bientôt retrouver ton étreinte, ma tristesse est là. Je sursaute brusquement en sentant soudain tes bras me serrer de nouveau.

« Mon chiot doit être sage en m'attendant gentiment ici »

Ta voix retenti à mon oreille et me donne des rougeurs, cela t'amuse. Je savais bien que ton envie de me taquiner reviendrait vite.

« Shizuru ! »

Un sourire se dessine sur tes lèvres pendant que tu t'éloigne dans la cuisine. Ne sachant que faire en attendant, je m'étale sur mon canapé. Ma main explore le sol à la recherche d'un manga, magazine ou autres à lire. Elle touche un livre, je le prend et observe la couverture. Amusée, je m'aperçois que c'est un livre de lingeries. Je hausse les épaules et commence mon feuilletage. Après quelques minutes de lecture, je referme mon livre et le laisse tomber prés du canapé. Je fixe mon plafond en me demandant ce que tu prépare. Une douce odeur attira mon attention. Trop curieuse, je me lève et me dirige vers la cuisine.

« Shizuru ? »

« Hai ? »

« Ce soir c'est ... ? »

« Poisson citronner et riz »

Je grimace mais je m'attendais déjà à un repas sans mayonnaise. Sans rechigner, je m'apprête à retourner dans le salon mais avant de m'avouer vaincu, je tente ma chance.

« Shizuru, on ne pourrait pas mettre de la mayo- »

Je me fige en te voyant te retourner et me regarder avec des yeux perçants.

« J'ai rien dit . . . »

Je m'empresse de retourner dans mon canapé. Mon salon n'as pas une ambiance très "romantique" pour une soirée en tête à tête. Je me lève et fouille dans un tiroir, deux bougie me tombe sous la main. Je souris, contente de les avoir trouvé mais en voyant le reste de mon salon, ma joie c'est vite envoler. Prise d'un courage surhumain, je m'auto-motive à ranger le reste de la pièce. Je range les livres dans un coin, entasse mes affaires qui traine sur le sol dans un coin également, met les poubelles dehors. Après un rangement à la va vite, il me reste encore une chose à faire : mettre les bougies sur la table, les allumer et éteindre la lumière. Ceci fait, je m'allonge sur mon canapé, appréciant l'ambiance de la pièce.

« Natsuki ? »

Intriguée, je me redresse et constate ton étonnement avec plaisir. Au moment où j'ouvre la bouche pour te questionner, ton corps se colle au mien en un éclair. Je sourie et passe mes bras autour de toi pour te serrer d'avantage contre moi. Je m'approche de ton oreille et souffle d'un ton affectueux quelques mots.

« Je t'avais promit une soirée romantique, non ? »


	3. Début de Lemon ?

**NatShiz**

**Quand la solitude laisse place à l'Amour**

**~ Chapitre 3 : Début de Lemon ? ~**

Après un petit câlin improvisé, je te regarde sans pour cela te desserrer.

« Et si on mangeait ce que tu nous as préparé ? »

Tu me desserre lentement et te dirige en cuisine. Tu te retourne et me sourie. Sur le coup je n'ai rien fait, surprise par ton geste mais je finie par sourire à mon tour. Un détail me traverse l'esprit alors que je mets la table. C'est **_NOTRE _**soirée romantique, je te l'avais promit et je suis en train de tout te laisser faire. Dans un empressement indescriptible, je te rattrape et t'arrête.

« Shizuru, attends ! »

Je pose mes mains sur tes épaules et te reconduit dans le salon.

« Assied toi et laisse moi faire le reste. »

« Natsuki ? »

Je me dirige vers la cuisine et prend le repas. Je reviens dans le salon et remarque la tête que tu fais. Celle d'une fille un peu perdu et cela m'amuse beaucoup je dois dire, assez pour me faire rire en tout cas.

« Ne fais pas cette tête Shizuru. »

« Ikesu, Natsuki se moques encore de moi ! »

Tu me fais une moue boudeuse et me tourne la tête. Instinctivement, je pose le riz et le poisson sur la table et me rapproche de toi.

« Shizuru, je . . . »

Au moment où j'allais te prendre dans mes bras pour me faire pardonner, tu te retourne vers moi et me sourie malicieusement.

« Je te pardonne si tu me laisses te faire manger ! »

Je me sens rougir d'un coup, je m'attendais à tout sauf à . . . ça !

« Uh ?! »

Tu souri et m'approche un morceau de poisson prés de la bouche.

« Aller Natsuki, fais ah ! »

Vraiment, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Après un petit moment d'hésitation, ma bouche s'ouvre, mon regard se pose sur un objet quelconque de la pièce pendant que mes joues sont en feu. La situation t'amuse beaucoup, je le vois bien. Tu ne cesses de sourire à chaque boucher que tu me fais manger et je dois dire que cela m'amuse également. Sans trop faire attention, je prends en bouche le morceau que tu me tends mais au moment où je commence à mâcher, tes lèvres sont collées aux miennes et ta langue vient me prendre le poisson. Je ne bouge plus d'un pouce, étonnée par ton geste. Ta bouche se sépare de la mienne et continue de manger comme si de rien était mais ton sourire satisfait me laisse deviner que tu avais tout prémédité. Je souri et continue de manger a mon tour. Après ce délicieux repas, je commence à débarrasser la table. Tu es assise sur mon canapé, à siroter ton thé et regarde distraitement la télé. Mon rangement fait, je m'assoie à tes cotés et sans faire attention, ma tête ce pose sur ton épaule. Tu éteins la télé et pose ta tasse.

« Natsuki, tu as l'air fatiguée. Viens, allons nous coucher »

Tu te lève et me mène, tans bien que mal, dans ma chambre. Comme d'habitude, le lit n'est pas fait et mon pyjama traîne dessus. Devant mon bordel éternel, tu souri d'exaspération.

«Ara … »

Embarrasser, je me poste devant toi en te cachant cette horreur qui me sert de chambre.

« Ne prête pas attention à tout ça »

« Chose difficile »

Je soupire et m'assoie sur mon lit pendant que tu fouilles dans mon armoire à la recherche d'un pyjama. Voyant mon ensemble pantalon chemise gris bleu, l'idée de me mettre en tenue de nuit me vient en tête. Je le prends et me dirige vers la salle de bains d'un pas lourd et fatigué. Je fais vite mais au moment où je m'apprête à sortir, je me souviens que je n'ai aucuns pyjamas assez grands pour toi à part celui que je porte. Je sors finalement et prend un t-shirt propre ainsi qu'un bas. Je retourne dans la salle de bain et me change sous ton œil amusé, je suppose que tu as du comprendre la situation puisque tu m'attends à cotés de la porte en tendant le bras. Je ressors et te le tend.

« Tient »

« Ookini »

Tu le prends en souriant et vas te changer à ton tour. Moi je vais dans mon lit, te laissant un peu de place pour dormir à mes cotés. Mes yeux se ferment doucement et je pars peu à peu aux pays des rêves. Soudain, un froid brusque me fait frissonner, tes mains se sont glisser lentement sous mon t-shirt, dans mon dos pour me ramener dans le monde réel. Tu me fais perdre l'esprit, ma main s'agrippe aux draps pendant que les tiennes continuent leur ascension et viennes explorer mon ventre. Tu me rapproche de toi et souffle à mon oreille en un souffle haletant.

« Na-tsu-ki ~ »

Je ne dis rien et agrippe un peu plus mon drap en sentant ta main glisser lentement sur mon bas ventre. Une sensation étrange me prend tendit que ma température augmente d'un coup.

« Shizuru »

Ma voix n'est plus qu'un souffle tremblant. Tu me retourne sur le dos et t'allonge sur moi en m'embrassant dans le cou. Un gémissement m'échappe et me fait rougir, je m'agrippe à toi pour ne pas trembler d'envie sous tes caresses. Cette sensation m'est inconnue mais je te laisse le soin de me la faire découvrir.


	4. Lemon

**/!\ NatShiz /!\**

**Quand la solitude laisse place à l'Amour**

**~ Chapitre 4 : You're Mine ~**

Shizuru devient de plus en plus diabolique, ma température ne cesse d'augmenter sous ces caresses incessantes. Son visage effleure le mien, elle me tente. J'essaye de capturer ses lèvres qui ne sont qu'a quelques centimètres des miennes mais en vain, elle détourne sa bouche vers mon oreille au moment où j'allais l'embrasser. Elle gémit mon nom, je n'ai encore jamais entendu sa voix comme cela auparavant, elle me supplie presque.

« Na-tsu-kiiii »

Je sens ces doigts se glisser sous mon haut faisant frissonner chaque centimètre de ma peau et j'aime cela d'une certaine manière. Je sais que j'ai toujours voulu que sa arrive même si j'avais peur. Peur de mes sentiments, du jugement des autres, peur de ma propre nudité mais j'en suis certaine … J'aime Shizuru. Je n'ai jamais donné mon corps à qui que ce soit mais pour elle, je veux bien franchir les barrières invisibles de la moral. J'ai encore peur de ce qui pourrait arriver, elle m'a toujours voulut, je l'ai fait tourner en rond tellement d'années … Que me réserve-t-elle maintenant ? Derrière ses airs de grande dame « élégante et parfaite » comme disent ses admirateurs, moi seule sais qu'elle ne fait que cacher la véritable Shizuru. Je la sais pervertie aux fantasmes farfelus qu'elle n'expérimente que sur moi dans ses rêveries solitaires.

« Shizuru »

Ma voix tremble un peu. Mes bras s'enroulent autour de sa taille et je resserre un peu plus l'écart entre nos deux corps, j'ai besoin de la sentir contre moi. Cette envie grandit peu à peu, elle se développe et bouillonne comme un volcan endormi sur le point d'exploser. Je l'étreins un peu plus et ferme les yeux pour venir souffler à son oreille

« Vas y doucement, ne ? »

Je grimace un peu pendant que ses yeux se posent sur moi. Sa réponse me satisfait pleinement, un langoureux baiser tendre. Quant à son sourire je n'en parle pas, un sourire franc et heureux que moi seule aie le privilège de voir. Ces doigts dévorent ma peau au fur et à mesure qu'elle découvre mon corps dans la pénombre de ma chambre. Je ne me sens pas encore à mon aise dans cette situation, très sincèrement j'aurais aimé m'enterrer dans mes couvertures plutôt que d'affronter ma propre honte face aux désirs violents qui me prend de plus en plus. Nos deux corps enlacer me fit frissonner pendant que ces doigts coulaient lentement dans mon dos pour m'enlever mon haut. Chose qu'elle a faite, délicatement, prenant le temps de me torturer d'envie. Ces lèvres se posent dans mon cou, sa langue l'humidifie, je la sens me bloquer les poignets sur le lit et me sucer la peau. Je ferme les yeux, fronçant légèrement les sourcils face à mon impuissance. Prenant gout à la situation, ces lèvres descendent lentement vers mon torse nu. Par réflexe défensif, mes poignets se sont contractés sous ses mains, essayant ainsi de me libérer mais Shizuru avait prévue mes réactions Elle ma tenu fermement et à continué son ascension. Plus elle descendait et plus je me débattais mais rien à faire, elle avait prit le dessus. Même si la tournure des choses ne me convient pas vraiment, mes muscles se détendent les un après les autres après le passage des lèvres de Shizuru. Son souffle taquine mon sein gauche ce qui me déclenche une montée de chaleur immédiate aux joues. Je sais qu'elle sourit, je peux le sentir même sans la voir. Pourtant j'aimerais la voir ! Je baisse mes yeux pour voir sa tête châtain recouvrir mon torse. A ma grande surprise, elle relève la tête et me regarde d'une manière qui me ramollit et me fais perdre l'envie de me débattre. Ses yeux cramoisis me font perdre tout bon sens, je m'y noie. Son sourire est diabolique et tendre à la fois, ce qui ne me rassure pas beaucoup la connaissant. Lentement mais surement, sa jambe glisse le long de la mienne et fais appui sur un point très sensible de mon corps. Un gémissement rauque de plaisir non retenu provenant de ma gorge me fait grogner et rougir par la même occasion.

« Shizuru ! »

Elle sourit et s'allonge sur moi. Sa tête se pose sur ma poitrine ce qui me fait rougir un peu plus. Elle tourne la tête et écoute mon cœur qui, je ne vous le cache pas, bat à une vitesse folle.

« Ara, Natsuki serait-elle tendue ? »

Je ferme les yeux légèrement irrité, chose qui se produit chaque fois qu'elle me taquine mais avec le temps je m'y suis habituée et riposte de moins en moins. Toutefois, je la punis comme il se doit en faisant mine de bouder. Je laisse disparaître à petit feu mes rougeurs et met à exécution mon rituel habituel.

« Non ! »

Ma réponse est sèche et froide, digne d'une reine des glaces tel que moi. Mais Shizuru semble avoir comprit mon petit manège, à ma grande surprise. Elle me déconcerte totalement. Trouvera-t-elle toujours une parade à mes attaques ?

« Natsuki devrais se détendre »

Je soupire de frustration, quel humour ... Comment pourrais-je me détendre quand le moment le plus doux et le plus redouté de mon existence est sur le point d'arriver ?

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'essaye tans bien que mal de me radoucir et d'apprécier. Shizuru me sourit et s'empare de mes lèvres dans un baiser passionné et désespéré. Plus rien ne semble arrêter la tornade Fujino. Ma respiration s'accélère à mesure qu'elle descend dans mon cou, je ne peux retenir un rougissement en anticipant sa prochaine cible. Ma peau frissonne à son contact, mon appréhension s'estompe avec la tension qui s'accumule. Un halètement m'échappe sous la sensation de ses mains, chaudes, arpenter mes hanches à la recherche de mon boxer. Prise dans la brume du désir, mon corps se leva seul pour permettre à Shizuru de hisser le tissu au loin. Les doigts agiles de ma compagne remontèrent sur mon sein et le malaxèrent pendant que sa langue effleurait l'autre. Elle avait réussit à me rentrer dans l'humeur. J'avais envie d'elle, de son toucher, de son odeur, de ses mots doux. Non ce n'était pas qu'une simple envie, j'en avais besoin !

« Shi-Shizuru »

Mes joues sont en feu mais qu'importe, j'ai besoin de sentir son corps. Mes mains s'agrippèrent à sa chemise et l'enlevèrent. Nos lèvres se cherchèrent une nouvelle fois dans un baiser fougueux pendant que j'enlevais son bas. Nous étions nues à présent. Je voulais voir ses formes mais mon regard resta encré dans le sien, notre respirations était saccadé dû à la brutalité et à la nécessité de nos envie. Ses yeux cramoisis brillent d'envie, ce qui m'envoute complètement. Lentement, nos lèvres se touchent de nouveau, le pas est lent mais nous n'avons pas besoin de plus pour le moment. La langue de Shizuru balayent mes lèvres dans le baiser, demandant la permission d'entré. Je le lui accepte et nos langues commencèrent une bataille pour la suprématie. Notre baiser chaste deviens vorace, alimenter par cette nouvelle sensation. Je peux sentir le gout du thé vert et essaye de m'en imprégné le plus possible. Shizuru brisa le contact et susurra mon nom. J'ai eu l'impression qu'un millier de papillons flottaient dans mon estomac. Sa main glissa sur mon ventre, ce qui me fit frissonner une fois de plus. Je savais très bien où est-ce qu'elle allait et ne m'en suis pas inquiétée, j'étais prête. Lentement, elle massa mon entrée humide. J'haletais de plus en plus face à cette nouvelle expérience. Instinctivement, mes bras s'enroulèrent autour d'elle et resserrèrent notre étreinte. Shizuru me dévorait la peau de baiser sulfureux. Mes yeux se fermèrent et je me lassais allé aux plaisirs que m'offrais ma partenaire. Mes halètements se sont vite transformés en gémissements incohérent. Les minutes passaient et j'étais déjà au maximum de ce que mes nerfs pouvaient supporter. J'implorais mon bourreau de cesser de me faire languir et de me donner ce que j'attendais. Shizuru le comprit et pénétra dans mon intimité jusque là fermée. Une douleur à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, m'arracha un gémissement douloureux. Des larmes tombèrent sur mes joues pendant que je me blottissais d'avantage contre ma partenaire. Celle-ci essuya mes pleures et me calma. Elle continua ses vas et viens en moi en accélérant le pas à chaque minutes. Mes hanches accompagnaient ses déplacements, presque automatiquement, pendant que je m'offrais d'avantage. Mon corps tremblait de lui-même, Shizuru effleurait un point qui montait mon plaisir à chaque toucher. Mon apogée était proche et je le sentais, mon esprit était déjà brumeux et j'entendais des gémissements de plus en plus fréquent et fort. Sans doute les miens. Les spasmes qui faisaient vibrer mon corps étaient de plus en plus réguliers. Ils envoyaient des décharges de plaisir à travers tout mes nerfs. Je tremblais dans les bras de celle qui était mon amie, mon soutien et la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. Pendant que j'approchais la délivrance, Shizuru me lécha la joue et murmura tout l'amour qu'elle me portait. La première fois qu'elle fit ce geste, c'était peu de temps après mon entrée au lycée. Je venais de sécher un cours et m'étais installer dans le parc, en feuilletant un magazine aléatoire. Shizuru me trouva et le regarda avec moi. Nous avons parlé de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur une annonce. Mon regard s'obscurcie devant la photo d'un chien qui ressemblait à Duran. Shizuru à dû s'en apercevoir et me lécha la joue comme un chien le ferais à son maitre. Sur le coup, j'ai rougit furieusement et l'ai engueulé pendant 5 bonne minutes. Je ne voyais rien d'érotique dans ce geste à l'époque mais maintenant … J'ai soupiré de contentement au contact de sa langue, je ne pouvais rougir d'avantage. J'étais suante et brûlante comme la braise. Mes hanches était maintenus mais pas assez pour que cela m'empêche d'accompagné ses vas et viens. Shizuru lécha mon cou et m'emmena à mon apogée. J'entendis un cri rauque prononcer le nom de ma bien aimée. Je ne mis pas longtemps à réaliser que c'était moi. J'étais épuisée et encore tremblante après cette expérience. Shizuru me libéra de son intrusion et me berçât dans une étreinte tendre. Je ne remercierais jamais assez cette femme pour ce qu'elle ma apportée durant toutes ces années. Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir réalisé avant mes vrais sentiments à son égard. Pardonne-moi Shizuru, pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps. Je pose mon regard sur ma déesse aux yeux cramoisis et souri, fatiguée mais heureuse de voir que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir suée et rougit. Ses cheveux accrochent à son cou, ses lèvres sont gonflées et ses yeux reflètent l'âme de quelqu'un de comblé. Je ne peux résister à cette vue et l'embrasse en donnant tout l'amour que je pouvais encore offrir. Elle répondit au baiser et se coucha prés de moi. Je me blottis contre elle, ne pouvant me passer de sa chaleur.

« Shizuru ? »

« Oui, Natsuki ? »

« Je t'aime »

Un sourire dansa sur ces lèvres pendant qu'un bâillement me signalait que le sommeil taperait bientôt à ma porte.

« Je t'aime trop »

Elle m'embrassa sur le front et remonta les draps sur nos deux corps nus avant de partir elle aussi, vers un sommeil serein et bien mériter.

* * *

**Omake**

Shizuru : Ara, il était temps.

Une shizuru tout sourire servit le thé à l'auteur qui prit un zip tranquille

DevilKasuya : Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, Shizuru-san

Shizuru : Ara ara, je ne pensais pas que ma première fois avec Natsuki serais aussi intense *rougit*

Natsuki : JE VAIS TE TUER !

L'auteur crachat son thé et se retourna vers une Natsuki furieuse et rougissante

Shizuru : Ara …

DevilKasuya : Oh viole O.o

Natsuki : COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ ECRIRE DES DETAILS PAREIL ?!

L'auteur chercha dans sa mémoire

_**Flash Back **_

Shizuru _**tenant son naginata sous la gorge de l'auteur**_ : Ara, n'est-ce pas impolie envers les lecteurs de s'arrêter là, DevilKasuya-san ?

DevilKasuya _**en stresse**_ : Allons allons, un peu de calme Shizuru-san ^^'

Shizuru _**grand sourire démoniaque**_: Je veux cette suite

DevilKasuya : Mais Shizuru-san, je ne peux pas écrire une telle scène O.o

Brandit son naginata et encercle l'auteur avec un grand sourire

Shizuru : Ara, il ne me semble pas vous avoir laissé le choix

DevilKasuya _**dans de beau draps**_ : Elle sera faite Fujino-sama T^T

Shizuru : Ookini

_**Fin du Flash Back **_

DevilKasuya : Je tenais à ma peau !

Natsuki _**frustrée**_: J'EN AI RIEN A FAIRE !

Shizuru _**truque de fausses larmes en pleurant dans ses mains**_: Natsuki n'aime donc pas la nuit passée avec moi ?

Natsuki _**panique**_ : Nani ?! Ah … N-Non … et tu le sais Shizuru !

DevilKasuya _**sirote son thé**_ : Avec tout le mal que je me suis donnée quand même -.-

Natsuki : On t'a pas sonné feignant d'auteur !

Shizuru : J'aime la nuit que j'ai passé avec Natsuki, alors respectons l'auteur

DevilKasuya _**hoche la tête positivement en tenant son thé**_ : Tout à fait u_u

Natsuki _**perd patience**_ : JE N'AI PAS DIT QUE JE N'AVAIS PAS AIMER !!

Shizuru _**grand sourire**_ : Alors Natsuki à aimer ?

Natsuki _**en rogne**_: NATURELLEMENT !

Shizuru _**saute sur Natsuki**_ : Ureshi ! Natsuki, aishiteru yo !

DevilKasuya : Eh bien Shizuru-chan, où sont passé tes bonnes manières ? o.o

Natsuki _**tombe au sol**_ : O-Oye ! Shi-Shizuru ! ENLEVE TES MAINS DE SOUS MA JUPE !!

DevilKasuya _**secoue la tête légèrement et sirote son fond de thé**_ : Tsss, faites des Fics u_u


End file.
